Talk:Peto Peto no Mi
Spoiler Can you please explain why this is not spoiler info? Thanks. Information has already been released on magazine scans. It's the same as describing a video game power, or a video game character, before the game comes out (which we recently have done with Red). 08:45, December 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't care about video games so i haven't payed much attention but this is major here. Since when is something other than the manga or the anime considered a source? Is this magazine even Shounen Jump? Furthermore, this is fan-scan right? With that logic we should be able to post chapter summaries once the spoiler RAWS are out. I'm sorry I still disagree with this. I'm gonna activate it so others may share opinions. It's the magazine that releases the episode titles every single month. We don't delete the episode pages due to spoilers, we put the unreleased content tag on them. This is valid information provided through a source that is able to be bought in Japan, so it is comparable to video game news and stuff like that. That isn't the same logic at all. 08:56, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Vaz is totally right here, we have spoiler rules which this article as well as Breed is breaking. 09:08, December 10, 2013 (UTC) No rule is being broken, since we've only ever applied it to the manga. These summaries are publicly available, therefore, it's not spoiling anything. Once again, check all video game pages, and you'll see that we've applied the information way before the release. 09:11, December 10, 2013 (UTC) One Piece Wiki:Spoiler Rules. 09:27, December 10, 2013 (UTC) The anime is not mentioned on that page. 09:31, December 10, 2013 (UTC) It's the same thing with the early episode titles. It's not a spoiler to create this page as it is filler anyway. If you complain on this, you should complain on the early episode titles as well (There's a reason why we aren't creating chapter titles before the chapter is released). This is different exactly because it is filler. We don't have a problem about the titles because we already know the content from the manga. But here we have no clue about the content so this is spoiling it for us. Also, this page has plot spoils as well not only a title. We did similar things with Z, and as far as we knew at the time, that may have been canon. That being said, the page for the oh-so-conjecturally-named Caesar Retrieval Arc shouldn't exist yet. 1) It's conjectural. 2) It would be an attempt to summarize plot, which is something we did NOT allow with Z. The character, DF, and Episode pages are all fine, but delete the arc page for now. 15:58, December 10, 2013 (UTC) The arc page must stay. The conjectural title is okay, because it's a page that is meant to hold information, and must be there for the episodes to have naviboxes. The Z's Ambition Arc page was made 1 month in advance, by the way. 16:01, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but didn't we have some source that gave us a non-conjectural name? 16:06, December 10, 2013 (UTC) JSD correct me if I'm wrong, but with Z there was volume 1000, an official source which we used as a reference. The magazine providing the information is an official source. @JSD, yes, the episode titles, but the premise of the arc has already been revealed in the magazine, therefore it's safe to give it somewhat of a conjectural name in order to contain information. 16:14, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Sewil that is an awful argument. The reason chapters don't get titles and articles before they come out is because they don't exist yet. We don't get any titles until the chapter is released. Also tt wouldn't have been volume 1000 since that came out when the movie did. Also it isn't canon anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 20:27, December 10, 2013 (UTC) This is irrelevant now, since the preview has came out, and details were listed in Shonen Jump. Closing this. 05:09, December 15, 2013 (UTC)